


Beach Day

by scatmaan



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatmaan/pseuds/scatmaan
Summary: The Farmer has plans out for the day with Haley and Alex.. but Penny always wins over her attention. Some light Haley/Farmer too.





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is my very first ever fic! It's not very long but I had fun writing it. Hope you guys enjoy. :))

It was only the beginning of Summer but Billie already had plans for a day at the beach. Haley and Alex had invited her along for their event for the day. They loved the sandy destination almost as much as Billie. She figured she had them beat considering her farm was basically on the beach. Or maybe Elliot was the real winner and he didn’t even know he was playing. She was sure he’d be peeking out his window today with all the noise they were gonna make. Her and Alex tended to bring out the competitive sides in each other. 

Billie smiled at herself in the mirror. She’d gotten adjusted to life in the Valley. All the townsfolk had become like an extended family. They’d been so welcoming and warm even on her first day; minus one Shane. She got him to come around too eventually. Even well into her 2nd year she’s pulled him out of his shell on more than one occasion. She didn’t blame him though. JoJa Mart had drained him like it did her. Only difference was she got away earlier than he did. Billie groaned as she snapped back into reality, realizing she’d put her suit top on inside out. Daydreaming while getting dressed never worked out but that’d never stopped her before. 

The sun had claimed it’s rightful place high in the sky when Billie stepped out onto her porch. The birds were chirping, getting moo’s from the cows in return. She wondered if they were actually responding to each other. All her animals looked at her expectantly as she walked by, cooler in hand. She’d gotten up extra early to care for them and the plants. Their sad eyes would tell a different story though. She laughed, calling them moochers and giving one of them a pat on the head. They wouldn’t like what’s in her cooler anyways. 

Alex and Haley were standing around town chatting and waiting for her. Billie called out to them, waving with her free hand. They responded in kind with Alex being the loudest. Haley squinted her eyes at Billie when she got closer. “No towel either?” Her hand instinctively went to her own, becoming protective of it. “Neither of you are using mine, just so you know.” 

Billie laughed, “I don’t plan on going inside today. The sun will dry me.” Alex nodded in agreement, obviously pleased with her answer. She figured Haley had been giving him some shit for not bringing a towel and Billie had just helped him win the argument. Haley rolled her eyes with a smile. They began walking, continuing to talk about nothing important. It was the kind of day for lighthearted chatting and fooling around with friends. The warm sunshine brought the happiness out of the trio. Billie was lost in idle conversation until her sandals picked up sand. 

The air had changed before she’d even realized. That first breath of salt made her close her eyes in contentment. Alex knocked her out of her daze, kicking off his sandals. “Race ya!” Billie grunted, dropping the cooler and kicking off her shoes in turn. They shouted at each other, Billie gaining speed on Alex before stopping to push him into the water. She laughed, not waiting to run in and canon ball into the deep waves. Alex splashed her upon rising to the top. They were in the middle of a heated splash battle until Haley smacked Billie upside the head with an inflatable ball. 

“Dorks.” She giggled, taking her time getting into the water. It was nice and warm but still cool to first step into. Haley found her way beside Billie, the oceans surface engulfing her more than the other two. “Well? Are we going to play or what?” Alex grinned, snatching up the ball. His cocky smile fell when Haley stayed at Billies side. 

“Wait, who’s going to be on my team?” Alex looked incredulously at them. 

Billie was the one to grin then, laying an arm around Haley’s shoulders. “You’re the athlete. You’ll be fine.” Haley played along, showing off her lack of arm muscles with a frown. 

Alex huffed, throwing up the ball and smacking it. He muttered under his breath in mock annoyance as Billie hit the ball back to him. They went at it for almost half an hour. The loud pang of the ball being hit back and forth drowned out by their laughing and shouting. Billie had lifted Haley on one occasion when Alex sent the ball flying too high. She squealed in victory when she successfully smacked the ball back. Alex shrugged with an, “Oh, come on. That’s cheating.” 

After a while Haley made her way out of the water, sitting by the edge with a soda. She beckoned for the other two to join her but to no avail. They were now one on one. It was on. They egged each other on with each pass, splashing water while the other was mid hit to distract them. Haley went along with it eventually. She kept score and became a cheerleader for them both. Billie finally called it quits, Alex teasing she was afraid of losing. 

“Check the score board, loser.” Billie finger gunned Haley who smiled in turn. 

“21 to 28.” She handed them both a soda from the cooler. Alex snatched his up with a sneer, whispering ‘traitor’. 

They both fell to the ground in sync. The action amused Haley causing her to giggle. She leaned on one of her palms, pressing her soda to Billies forehead. “Better?” Billie smiled, nodding her head. The cool glass of the bottle was a relief. She didn’t realize how exhausted she’d become until her ass hit the sand. It was going to be hard to get back up. Falling asleep on the beach wasn’t the worst idea she’s ever had, but she didn’t think Elliot would like her sleeping on what’s basically his front yard. 

After getting sand in places that’d come back to haunt them later on, they packed up their stuff. Or what little stuff they had considering Haley was the only one with belongings. Alex and Haley headed for their ice cream stand when they made it back to the Valley. Billies attention was focused elsewhere though, declining their beckons. A dopey smile claimed her face when she saw a familiar figure sitting under a tree. Billie shook the girls trance when she plopped down next to her, the cooler making a louder thud than her. “Mind if I sit?” 

Penny smiled when she saw it was Billie, seeming to relax her shoulders that’d tensed. Although Billie had been around for a while now, it’d taken some time for her to get Penny to be at ease around her. The girl was always apologizing just for existing. It was a habit Billie was still trying to get her to break. She felt extra protective of Penny for reasons yet unknown. She wanted her to feel how Billie saw her. Someone who was like the ocean personified. A gentle but passionate person who radiated warmth and gave comfort by just being near them. 

“Not at all.” Billie forced her eyes away from Penny’s face. She didn’t know how long she’d been staring but by the growing blush on the redheads cheeks, it’d been too long. She laid back on the grass, closing her eyes. Penny’s presence made her feel so safe she didn’t even notice herself drifting off. The turning of her book pages and the soft humming coming from her caused Billie to slip into peaceful bliss. It was only Penny’s gentle shaking that startled her from her nap. “It’s getting late.” Penny was closer than Billie remembered, leaning over top of her. 

“What?” Billie stared blurry eyed up at her. Penny blushed at her response, repeating herself. Billie forgot to stop staring again. She didn’t think she did it on purpose, but Penny always put her in a trance. The girl had an odd power over her. Before she knew it she was reaching up to Penny. Her face only a few feet away. Billie brushed back a lock of her hair, plucking out a leaf that’d fallen in. Penny’s face turned a shade Billie had never seen before. “Leaf.” Billie smiled, showing her the stray foliage. 

“Oh-” Penny rushed a hand to her cheek looking embarrassed. “-that’s what you were doing. Of course.” Billie raised herself up, Penny jumping back at the motion. Her bones ached, yelling at her for laying on the hard surface for so long. She was going to regret it even more in the morning. Penny was fumbling to get together the few books she had on her. Billie almost felt bad for teasing her with the leaf but she was so cute when flustered. 

Standing up was even harder. Maybe it was the sunburn already creeping up on her exposed back. Sunscreen would’ve been a smart move now that she thought about it. Penny saw her struggling and bit her lip. “I- uh, have some ointment if you want.” She meekly pointed to Billies red shoulders.

“My lifesaver.” Billie’s dopey smile returned, offering a hand to Penny. She took it, their expressions matching. They walked side by side to her trailer. Penny clutched her books to her chest, keeping her eyes on the ground. Most likely due to Billie, once again, staring. If anyone’s heart could explode from over use it’d be Penny’s. She fumbled with the keys when they made it to her doorstep. The metals clinked as she opened the door. 

It wasn’t the first time Billie had been to her house but it always felt like it was. She didn’t experience awkwardness often. The feeling was uncomfortable. She didn’t know what to do with her hands and to make matters worse it was just the two of them. Pam probably occupying a stool at the Stardrop. Penny went to her room without saying a word. An eternity passed in silence, or so it felt to Billie, before she returned with a small container. 

“My skin’s sensitive so I always have some of this laying around.” She made herself small as she spoke, handing the container over. Taking the whole thing was a bit much though. Billie knew she had some ointment of her own stashed away somewhere. 

Billie faced away from Penny, looking over her shoulder. “Just put some on me and I’ll be good.” She gave a thumbs up for extra convincing. “Wouldn’t want you to get burnt over me being air headed.” Penny smiled, spinning open the top. The initial touch made Billie screech. It was cold compared to her burning skin. Penny giggled, apologizing but continuing to apply the salve. Her hands were so soft; they felt like silk running over Billies skin. It was more soothing than the ointment itself. Penny slipped her hand under the straps of Billies bikini. “Want me to take it off?” 

“No!” Her answer was high pitched and quick. Billie belted out in laughter at the reaction. Penny wasn’t amused at the teasing, sticking out her bottom lip in embarrassment. She snapped one of Billies straps in revenge before finishing. Billie yelped in surprise, rubbing her back. 

“So cruel.” Billie teased again, watching Penny hide her smile while she returned the ointment to its original spot. The sun was setting when they stepped back outside. Penny leaned against the closed front door. “Harvey is gonna get a run for his money with nurse Penny around.” Penny gave a lopsided grin at that, shaking her head. It was hard saying goodbye. Parting ways was always difficult with her. Billie wanted their moments together to last forever. Even simple ones like this. 

Billie rubbed the back of her neck, shifting her weight from foot to foot. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Penny smiled, a hushed ‘yea’ escaping from her. Billie bit the inside of her mouth. Everything she did was so cute. Billie leaned in, wrapping her arms around Penny. “Thanks again.” The action was chaste and simple. Just a friendly hug. Yet it sent them both to the clouds. Billie pulled away, waving her goodbyes. They both ignored their red faces and awkward giggles. 

The walk back to the farm was the quickest walk Billie ever had. Her thoughts were so preoccupied she almost ran into a tree. Luckily, no one was around besides the squirrels to see that. She closed up the animals gates, giving her dog a kiss before heading inside. She immediately collapsed on the sofa, clapping her hands to her face. The heat radiating from her cheeks was a combination of sunburn and embarrassment. She couldn’t believe she’d hugged Penny. “Friends hug, right?” She nodded her head, “Nothing weird about that.” 

She convinced herself into peaceful obliviousness, retiring to her bed after all was said and done. Until the next morning slapped her awake with the thought of Penny’s face. “It wasn’t a friend hug.”


End file.
